Johnny Test
|levelacademy = 08 |P1 = Stun - Cone |N1 = Hurricane Hands |D1 = Stop your foes in their tracks with Johnny's Hurricane Hands. |P2 = Damage - Cone |N2 = Power Poots |D2 = Blast the bad guys with Johnny's Power Poots! |P3 = Jump - Self |N3 = Turbo Action Backpack |D3 = Leap into action using Johnny's Turbo Action Backpack. |seriesp = 1 |locationp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }} Johnny Test is a boy known for constantly using his sisters' inventions to his own advantage, doing dangerous things for fun, and keeping evil minds away from his home, friends, and family such as talking cats or monstrosities he's created. He is the best friend and owner of the talking dog Dukey, who was given the ability to speak by Johnny's sisters. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Johnny Test was never featured in FusionFall during the "Future Timeline." There is no explanation regarding where he was both before and after his first appearance at the Nuclear Plant. Unstable Nano Transformation When Johnny first arrived in the FusionFall world, he offered DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items for Nano development. He soon became the first transformation for the Unstable Nano. The Past In the Past, Johnny Test appears in front of the Nuclear Plant Infected Zone along with Dukey. Mach 9 (Nano Mission) Sometime later during the war, he and Dukey were testing out Susan and Mary's new prototype scooter, the Mach 9, in the Nuclear Plant (which Johnny and Dukey think is a skate park), until "a-boy-with-cool-hair," Fusion Johnny Test, stole the bikes, leaving them to run back to safety outside the Infected Zone. He finds the hero and sends him/her to find the scooter that Fusion Johnny left behind as he was escaping, in hopes that one of them is the Mach 9. The search leads the hero into Fusion Johnny Test's lair. When the hero finally locates the Mach 9, he/she quickly disables it, then turns his/her sights on Johnny's Fusion counterpart. Once the clone is defeated, he/she receives a Johnny Test Nano. Other Appearances Johnny has a hover bike based off his show, and several items involve Johnny Test, such as a Johnny Test lab coat, Johnny's nuclear shirt, and the Turbo Action Backpack. These items can be bought from Dukey, who stands to the left of Johnny Test. Game Changes Johnny Test, along with Dukey, was originally added on May 25, 2011, but did not offer any missions at the time. The official Johnny Test Nano was officially released on July 27, 2011, along with Nanos of Rigby, Chowder, Zak Saturday, Gumball Watterson, and AmpFibian (taking his original place as the Unstable Nano). Gallery johnny_dukey_og.jpg|Johnny Test's original design from the cartoon, along with Dukey's 830px-Johnny test.png|Johnny Test near the Nuclear Plant T-Shirt Johnny Test Close-Up.png|Player wearing a Johnny Test shirt Johnny Test Tee.png|Johnny Test Tee Johnny Test Lab Coat.png|Johnny Test Lab Coat JohnnyTestBike.png|Johnny Test Jetbike Johnny Test.jpg|Johnny Test Johnny Test and Dukey.jpg|Johnny Test and Dukey A1 newnanos johnnytest.jpg|Advertising banner for the update that added Johnny Test's nano JohnnyTest.png|Fusion Johnny Test JohnnyTestNano.png|Nano Icon Johnny TestA.png|Message Box Icon 6530.png|In-game model Trivia *The show Johnny Test was originally not owned by Cartoon Network, having first appeared on Kids' WB and then on The CW, causing initial confusion with Johnny's inclusion in FusionFall. *Despite Johnny having highlights in his hair, Johnny's Fusion doesn't have highlights. *Fusion Johnny Test's Eyes are incorrectly colored and are not transparent, like many other Fusions'. *Johnny's full involvement in the war with Fuse is unknown. *Like most other child characters in FusionFall, Johnny seems to have been "aged up" to a teenager. His Nano retains a more child-like appearance. *The Mach 9 is most likely based on the Super Sonic Scooter a.k.a. Scoots from the Johnny Test episode "Sonic Johnny". Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Nanos Category:Unstable Nanos Category:Not Available in Retro Category:Johnny Test NPCs